Strength
by red.angel23
Summary: Strength, everything needs strength, not just physical strength, but mental strength and emotional strength to. A ginny/Draco love affair? rated for a reason!


Winter was without doubt setting in and Ginny wondered if she had packed enough warm clothes to last her the long blistering cold. She wore a pair of skinny leg black denim jeans and a white long sleeved wool blouse that was fitted to her slim but curved body. Her jeans were tucked into mid calf high charcoal stiletto boots, they were Prada, a gift from her boss when she earned her first pay check. Over her blouse she wore an emerald green trench coat. A/N: if you want to see what it looks like type this URL in with out spaces. But it's in emerald green not brown. h t t p : / / w w w . c h o c o s h o . c o m / a d m i n / i m a g e s / 3 8 0 x 2 8 5 / 8 0 0 1 5 1 b e n o I t t r e n c h 1 . j p g

Her hair was free and blowing in the wind it was a little wavy but otherwise straight and looked beautiful, she wore barely any make up only some eye liner and mascara. She looked stunning as she made her way through the over crowded Hogsmeade and took a seat in the leak cauldron next Harry and across from her brother Ron.

'hey gin,' Harry said she smiled and was preoccupied ordering a butterbeer, Ron said nothing to her to busy watching the new girl take Ginny's order. Ginny rolled her eyes at him and looked at Harry.

'is that the only reason he comes in here?' she asked Harry laughed and Ron glared at them knowing they were laughing at him but not hearing the joke. Ginny's butter beer came and she took a long swig of it feeling it warm her instantly.

'Where's moine?' Ginny asked wondering where her bushy haired friend was.

'She stayed back at school, something bout needing to look something up in the library,' Harry said grinning. Ginny rolled her eyes again her friends where so predictable.

'hmm want to make these butterbeers to go I want to have a look in Weasley Wizard Wheeze before we have to head back?' Ginny asked Harry nodded and waved goodbye to his friend.

They made there way slowly down the street and Harry thought hard to himself if he should make a move, he had liked Ginny for a while now and she wasn't showing any signs of not liking him. But the decision was made for him when Ginny slipped her small hand into is big one and entwined there fingers her looked up her and she smiled and he managed a weak smile back. When they entered the shop there was nearly no room to move and they had to let go of each others hand as they looked around. Her brothers were away on business and the shop was been run by there assistant who looked flustered at the customers she had. Ginny grinned and waved, grabbed a few things and left the shop to wait for Harry, she didn't have to pay, anything she wanted was on the house, as long as it was within a reasonable price.

It was not long until Harry came out and they made there way up to the castle, this time Ginny didn't grab his hand but he put his arm around her waist and she sighed in contempt as they made their way back to school

And that's when they first started going out now 5 years later and she was 21 and he 22 and they were still together, he was aurora and seeker in the England side and she worked in a wizard orphanage. They lived in a little flat in the middle of muggle London, the rent was massive, but the place was nice and cozy and fashionable.

Ginny knew she would be late home from work today, the kids were restless, the usual night maiden was sick and Ginny was waiting for someone to come take over her shift. It was not until one o'clock in the morning that she was relieved and apparated to her front door. She shut the door behind her and locked it. Then she noiced the noise in the back ground, she heard moaning, she made her way cautiously to her bedroom 1000 thoughts running through her head. She pushed open the door and was stunned at the sight that met her eyes.

There lay her boyfriend of five years completely naked, on top of him was a completely naked witch who Ginny Remembered was one of the cheer leaders for England. She kept moving up and down on him pretending she had not seen Ginny. But harry slowed her movements by putting his hands gently on her hips, the her lifted her off as though she was as light as a feather and placed her on the bed meside him. Then her grabbed his pants and rushed out of the room after ginny.

'wait gin its not what you think,' he said and grabbed her arm. She yanked it free of his grip and turned to face him angry tears in her eyes.

'oh so you going to tell me that you weren't just fucking that girl?' ginny asked anger making her face go red.

'no, I was, but I didn't mean to?' he said ginny slapped him across the face.

'your not drunk, your not drugged, or sick or out of you mind, you don't have an excuse. How old is she anyway 14? Im pretty sure that illegal,' ginny said

'she 17 and I was stressed from work, and you weren't here and then she turned up and it just happened,' harrys aid trying to make excused ginny just slapped him again and turned to the door front door when she reached it she turned to face him 'I want you out of my flat first thing tomorrow morning,' she said and with that she pulled the door open. She heard the girl call for him and knew without a backwards glace that he had gone to her she slammed the door and apparated to the one place she knew she would find solice.

She made her way up the long driveway and cursed every god she knew of for making the apparition wards so far from the house when she finally reached the fromt door of the mansion she was a blubbering mess and could barely knock on the door not that she needed to the doors swung open and Blaise took one look at her and put his arms around her carrying her inside.

Blaise sighed as he tucked the sleeping girl into the spare bed it was not the first time her ungrateful boyfriend had cheated on her, he only hoped this time she would be strong enough to resist his charm and tell him to get out of her life. He switched off the light and closed the door and made his way to his bedroom, the girl who had been in his bed when he had woken from the alarms of someone apparating onto his estate was gone, as he had expected he sighed and climbed back into his bed then he counted to ten and his door was pushed open exactly on time and the redheaded girl crawled into the bed and snuggled against him he wrapped his arms around her and sleep soon found them both.


End file.
